The Afterlife
by jinxedphoenix
Summary: The afterlife of Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, James, Lily, and Dumbledore. SSLE
1. Chapter 1: The Elevator

The Afterlife

The last things he saw before he closed his eyes one last time were those eyes. Green bright and perfect. His –her- eyes, whose ever they were, they put him into a state of bliss.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When he opened his eyes he saw he was in an elevator. Looking though the dark he saw he wasn't alone. He could make out the shapes of three people lying down, unconscious and their faces. The one laying against the wall to the left of him was one of those Weasley twins, but for the life of him he couldn't tell which one it was. Across from him was hat shape-shifter form the Order. What was her name, Tink? No Tonks that was it. And on his right was Remus.

_Where the hell am I? I thought I died. And what are they doing there? I mean only __**one**__ of the twins? They were inseparable. I guess I will just have to wait until they wake up. Hopefully they will know…_

The first to wake was Lupin. Snape watched as Lupin looked around.

"Severus?"

"Yes Remus?"

"How did you die?"

"What?"

"This is the elevator to the afterlife. I read about it a few years ago. So how did you die?"

"The Dark Lord sent Nangini after me. You?"

"I am not sure. There was a fight at Hogwarts, I am assuming I died there."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence. Snape didn't know what to say, this man had been in the group of kids who had made his teen years hell. But now that he thought about it, Lupin didn't partake in teasing him that much. He had always been reading.

When Tonks and the twin [turned out to be Fred woke Lupin filled them in. Snape was lost in thought. He realized he might be able to see her, the only love he had ever had, again.

It was common knowledge that the way you died decided your afterlife-fate. If you died naturally it was decided by the way you lived. But if you were killed it was your state of mind and action that decided it. Die for something good you go straight afterlife, but if you died for something "bad" you have to wait for all those affected by your actions to die and then they have a council in the afterlife to decide what to do with you. Normally they were punished for some number of 100 years working in the afterlife. Kind of like community service in the Muggle world.

"Well what are you doing here?" Fred said in an accusatory voice aimed at Snape.

"You will find upon closer inspection that he was always on our side. And until you know the whole story I don't think you have any right to judge him" Lupin replied fairly. Snape looked at Lupin and gave him a wordless "thank you".

"ARG!! Can someone PLEASE turn off the music?" screamed Tonks. And now that it was pointed out, it started to annoy all of them. But they all sat there in silence listening to the elevator music. And just when they thought if they heard it for one more minute they would die all over again, There was a ding, an the doors opened….


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuild the Bridge

Lily stood there anxious. Her, Sirius, James and Dumbledore had all been summoned. But she had received two summons unlike the rest of them (except for Dumbledore who had received 4, but that was understandable because when a person died those close to them who were in the afterlife received a summons to pick them up and help them in the afterlife and as Dumbledore was a very influential and nice person he got summons from nearly everyone who came to the afterlife).

"There is only one person who I can think of that would've summoned me only" Lily thought to her self, "Sev" she was filled with mixed feelings. She had died not loving him but after watching how he watched out for her son she had to be grateful. Considering how much Harry must remind him of the one person he hated most, James, Lily was actually looking forward to seeing him, to thank him and to hopefully build back that bridge that had been burnt so long ago.

The four of them stood there waiting for the doors to open. Lily and James hadn't seen Lupin in 17 years and were almost looking forward to seeing him, only almost because he was still too young to be up here in their minds.

But Lily did notice that James couldn't hide he delight in the 3 Marauders being reunited again. They never spoke of the fourth that had held the responsibility of ending their lives.

But finally the doors opened.

"Moony!!" James and Sirius said in unison. They both strode forward and tackled him to the ground. Lily looked at the rest of the people in the elevator. There was a woman with bright pink hair who hugged Dumbledore and was introduced as Tonks. There was also one of the Weasley boys. She knew this only because she made Dumbledore tell her about her son's life, and she grew to love this family for all they had done for Harry. She gave the boy –Fred- a motherly hug.

"He is so young! Can't be more than twenty!" Lily exclaimed to herself. She vowed then and there to include this boy in her family the way his had included her son.

And then her eyes fell on the one man who had been in her thoughts earlier.

"Lily…" He said to her, his eyes full of emotion. He started to apologize but was cut off when Lily gave him a hug and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you Sev. You didn't have to do all of that. After what I did to you –and I know you deserved it- but still. I cannot thank you enough for looking out for my son" Severus could tell that she meant every word, because that was what their relationship was. They understood each other. More than anybody else did. And he could tell by the way Lily looked at him more than Potter did. And that made him quite happy.

Snape and Sirius looked at each other and shook hands. There was a mutual animosity between them, but they tolerated and in some small way respected each other.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "James, why don't you and Sirius show Remus, Nymphadora and Fred around and give these two" he said with a sly smile in Lily and Snape's direction, "some time to rebuild the bridge that was burned down sometime ago in the midst of some adolescent angst."

That being said there were some murmurs of agreement (and a few murmurs about not wanting to be called that from Tonks) and a few warning glances thrown at Snape (manly from James), but they left with out too much complaint.

Lily turned to her childhood friend and asked, "Should we got to the playground? No one is there normally at this hour"

He smiled. The playground was their old meeting place, their place. "I will follow where you lead" was his reply and almost the instant it left his mouth he mentally chastised himself for not saying something better.

Lily gave him another hug and started walking indicating he should follow. She was happy that they could have some alone time. There was so much that she needed to say. And she could tell that he felt the same way.

**I know these two chapters were short, but I think (hope) the next one will be longer**

**please review, and any crit would be welcome**


	3. Chapter 3: Those Eyes

Lily lead him through what appeared to be a town, set up much in the same way as Diagon Alley. They passed countless shops before they made their way up the oncoming hill where the playground was situated.

_-Lilly was right_ - Severus thought as he looked around,_ -This is the place to go to be alone.-_

He watched her make her way over to the swings and he took what used to be his usual spot next to her. It had been so long –too long- since they had spent time together.

"Sev-" She began, almost searching for what to say, "What did you…no why did you do so much for him?"

They both knew whom she meant by 'him'. It was his turn to search for the words. But right before he said something fake about how it was because it was the "right thing to do" he turned to look at her and he knew that she needed to know the truth…

"Lils (it had been awhile since anyone had called her that) I…" he paused for a second almost chickening out, but one smile from her gave him the strength to continue, "I love you. I always have. You don't realize how much I regret that day."

Again they both knew the day he was speaking about. It was the day when everything changed. Snape lost the woman he loved, and Lily had lost her best friend.

But before she could say anything he continued, "I know I have my own part in your death. But when I found out the Dark Lord's plan I tried everything to stop it. The day you died was the saddest day of my life. Since I played such a big part in his becoming an orphan I then vowed to try to protect in any way I could. But Lily I cannot lie to you, I cannot say I grew to love the boy. I did it all for you"

"I know that Sev (he missed being called that, it was something only she had ever called him, his 'friends' called him by his full or last name). Trust me I know. He is in many ways the image of his father. And for that reason I forgave you long ago. I knew the only reason you would bother with him when every time you looked at him you must've been reminded of the prat that ridiculed you at every chance he has, was because of what you must have felt for-" she paused for a second, she couldn't bring herself to say that last word.

"The way I felt for you" Snape finished.

"Yeah, thank you" she said in a soft voice, refusing to make eye contact. She didn't know why but she was blushing.

As he looked at her he wanted to reach out, to reach out and touch her. There had only ever been two people he had every remotely cared about, and one was only because he envied and respected his ability to trust and forgive, the other was sitting next to him, her long red hair bouncing in the light as she gently swung back and forth, the swings squeaky softly. Before he knew it his hand was brushing a stray hair from her face. When he caught himself he stood up awkwardly sending the swing bouncing behind him.

_-I have to control myself. I can't ruin this! I just got on her good side again and I will be damned if I send her running at this point!- _He thought to himself angrily.

But then he felt a slight squeeze on his left hand. When he looked down he saw that lily had taken his hand in hers. Once they made eye contact she used him as a lever to pull herself up.

They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't that they didn't know what to say; just nothing was needed to be said. They were in a complete understanding.

He stood there as she reached up tracing his cheek- and jawbones with her fingers. He was burning all over.

–_How can she not know how much this tortures me?­–_ he thought to himself. And it was true, as much as he wanted this to happen the fact of the matter was it couldn't happen. She didn't love him…did she?

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she pulled his head down a bit. They were now at eye level. He could look into those eyes, those emerald green eyes forever. They were his home. He probably would have stood there looking into her eyes forever until she closed them and kissed him. On the lips.

**Ok so this chapter isn't too much longer than the rest. But what ever.**

** sneak peak at the next chapter it will take place back at the house, in the point of view of Fred…but what happens? Just wait and see!**

**Oh I [sadly don't own these characters. **

**R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

Fred followed the three Marauders, Tonks and Dumbledore back to the house. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. He had never been on his own before. Even when he left home and dropped out of school his brother had always been with him. But once they reached the house the conversation turned to pranks, mainly the ones of Marauders. Sirius Lupin and James (it still freaked him out how much he reminded him of Harry) were reminiscing about the times when **they** were at Hogwarts. What surprised him more was the act that Dumbledore was taking part in this discussion, he seemed to remember each prank just as clearly as the rest of them and he seemed to have enjoyed them.

"The four of you preformed some very advanced magic. Sometimes I found myself wishing I could award points instead of taking them away. Those were some pretty brilliant pranks," added Dumbledore.

Fred loved this conversation. (And apparently so did Tonks, she loved finding out that her husband was not always such a serious man.) It allowed him to forget his brother for a second. He delighted in hearing the old pros talk.

"Um excuse me" he interrupted at one point, "where is the bathroom?" James pointed him the way and off he went. While he was walking is he was mulling over what he had just heard. He was back to his old self. He thought about how he could prefect each prank to make it even **more** disastrous.

_How come we never thought of that? Brilliant, but it would have caused even more chaos if it were on the fourth floor right before lunch. _

On his way back to the sitting room he passed a window that looked over the front yard. Lily and Snape were making their way back to the house. He couldn't make out what they were saying but with some quick magic he had an extendable ear out and ready for action.

"Sev, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can we still be friends?" Lily asked. Fred (who was better with the opposite sex than Ron could ever hope to be) detected a note of regret and sadness in her voice.

"Lily, I understand. You were caught in the moment. I know-" he paused for a second, not wanting to admit to himself what came next, "I know you love James more than you could ever love me. Lets go on as friends, and forget that ever happened" He continued to say something but Fred missed it as a few rats had gotten very interested in the extendable ear.

"Ah well, we need to make these animal proof" Fred muttered to himself, "first Crookshanks, now rats" he made his way back to where everyone was sitting. When he walked in he heard Dumbledore saying, "you know, I think you all preformed the best magic that school had seen until" (at this point Fred walked in and before continuing Dumbledore looked at Fred and smiled) "well until this boy and his brother came to the school"

Fred noticed the Snape and Lily had returned and were sitting with the rest of them.

_Did he know that only 10 minutes ago they were talking about the tricks they pulled on him? _Fred thought to himself.

"I can vouch for that Sir" Snape replied. They all turned to look at him, "the twins were bigger trouble makers than any I had ever seen. Their…exit…from Hogwarts was one for the record books"

Lupin laughed a bit, "Yes James, wipe that expression of your face it is all true"

Fred looked at James and found to his surprise that he looked dumbfounded. (_Much like the way Harry looked right after Hermione said something_ Fred noticed) but the look was quickly replaced with one of respect after hearing some of Fred's war stories.

"Yeah we even had a joke shop. Did better in our first year than any of Zonko's." and Fred went on to explain the types of things they sold.

"Brilliant! All of it, really. I can see why you were a friend of my son" James replied, and Lily nodded.

"Actually we have a lot to thank Harry for. He gave us his Tri-wizard Tournament winnings to help us start our business" after this was said he could see James beam with pride that his son helped with something that had been very close to his own heart: jokes.

"Us? Was it just you and your brother?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. It was just me and George" and as soon as he said that his thoughts were on George. _What is he doing now? He has never been on his own. It was always Fred __**and**__ George. How was he handling this?"_

They all noticed his silence. Lily walked over and sat next to him rubbing his back. And Dumbledore (who had been sitting next to him) leaned over and whispered in his ear "tomorrow I need to show you something. It is how James and Lily here watched over Harry. It will allow you to see your brother"

Fred looked up and smiled at Dumbledore, the man who he had always thought (much like Ron) that he was ever so slightly mad. He couldn't say anything, so he just nodded.

"Here, you have had a rough journey. Let me show you where your room is." Lily said to Fred. She helped him stand up and showed him to his room. Once she saw he had everything he needed she turned to go.

"Mrs. Potter?" Fred said faintly, and Lily turned and entered the room again.

"Yes?"

"Your son was a great wizard"


	5. Chapter 5: The Mirror

George was sitting on his bed. Just staring at the other bed across from him. His brother's bed. No one has slept in the bed for a month now. It seemed that that one-month was longer than any year in his life. Ron walked in every now and then to ask a question. Ron it seemed was taking care for the store while George couldn't he just sat there. Looking into a mirror was painful. His reflection reminded him of what was gone. Everyone was paired off, Bill and Fleur, Mom and Dad, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, Charlie and Percy, he was all alone. He crossed the room to sit on the other bed. Hoping, praying that it would provide him some comfort. A familiar smell perhaps, or maybe the presence of what once slept there.

Remus and Lily had to pull Fred from the mirror. It wasn't healthy to be look into for too long. Fred stood looking blankly at them, not registering what was going on. And in an instant he collapsed. He had been looking at one of the mirrors that showed what was happening in the land of the living. He had been there for almost two days, not saying a word. Remus, Lily, Tonks, and Sirius took turns standing with him. Each was concerned by the look on his face. Each was to scared to ask what he saw.

_It almost makes me not want to look. _Remus thought to himself after propping Fred up against the pedestal that held the mirror. _What if I can't handle it? People have been known to stand here looking forever, only turning away when the subject itself entered the afterlife. That can't be me, but if I am having doubts should I not look?_

But he over came his inner doubts, and after an encouraging nod from Lily he took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror.

A voice that reminded him much of the Sorting Hat filled his head.

"Who do you want to see?" it asked him

He had thought before that he was going to ask to see his son, and he began to say his name, but before he knew it he was saying "Harry Potter"

Images whirled in and out of focus, as it searched for this boy "_no he was a man now_." Remus corrected himself. Finally they stopped at what use to be Sirius' house "_It is now Harry's"_. Inside he found Harry playing with Teddy, his heart filling with pride. He knew he had mace the right choice appointing Harry as the godfather. The room was filled with others he recognized. But Remus knew his limit and he knew if he stayed too much longer it would be hard to leave. So he turned away, the mirrors surface returning to its original black state.

Remus looked around, he saw that Fred had been taken back to the house. He also saw that James was now here.

"Moony, you can come back to look any time. I know what you are going through, trust me, I know. I really had hoped none of the other Marauders would have to feel the feeling of leaving your son to face the world on his own at such a young age."

But Remus interrupted James, "No, he isn't alone. He has something Harry didn't have until much later in life. A godfather. He will be alright, I know Harry and Ginny will take care of him, raise him as their own."

This struck a note in James, and the two walked back to the house together. In silence, but also in understanding.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once Remus returned it was Tonks' turn to go to the mirror. She had a much harder time returning thought. And like Fred she stayed there for over a day, returning only when her husband managed to get her attention with a kiss, reminding her she can always return.

This is what Snape had been dreading the most, his turn. Lily offered to take him, which he readily accepted. He couldn't imagine going with anyone else. And even the event that they had both sworn never to speak of again, he was happy to be with her. He didn't trust himself around her, and tried never to be alone with her. 

Lily noticed this but said nothing. She felt the same way. Yes she loved James, but it was different with Severus. She had only been with James for about 4 years, from when she was 17 until she died at 21, she had known and been close to Sev since her childhood. And now that she thought about it, he may have been her first love. Even after what he had done to her, she trusted him completely. She could over look is bad sides so much with much less effort than it took with James. Yes James had been an immature boy, but not a lot had changed since then. You still age in the afterlife, and James seemed like a 16 year old 38 year old. She didn't know what to think anymore. She just knew that she needed to talk to the man who knew her the best. And as much as she hated to admit it, that man was not her husband.

**OK sorry it took me so long to update!! Summer homework has been life consuming! Well I am not sure about their ages; I tried to do some math to figure out how old Lily was when she died, but if anyone knows the correct ages please let me know!**

**As always, I don't own any of this, and reviews are not only welcomed but also encouraged. **

**Just a question for you readers: do you want Dumbledore in this more or not? Also are there any characters you want me to play up or down more? Keep in mind this is a SSLE story so don't say less Snape or Lily because that would be dumb…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Breakdown

A/N sorry it took so long to update! A combination of writer's block and the start of school!

_I would never have thought I would say this, but the afterlife has helped my marriage. _ Tonks was sitting by herself in her and her husband's new house. It was right next to his best friends' place. She was daydreaming in one of her few moments of solidarity. _There is no moon here, nothing to bring about 'his fury little problem'. _

She grinned to herself, but then she caught herself her mood falling fast. _I wont see my son for 70 years at the least if he leads a good life. _

She cried silently, and that was seen by Remus who had just walked in. he walked up behind her, giving her hug startling her.

"When did you get back?" she asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer. She hoped with all her might that he would pretend he hadn't seen her crying for the umpteenth time.

"Just now. Oh Fred will be staying with us this week. It is out turn"

Fred divided his time between the two houses, Remus' and James and Lily's. Not because he needed to stay with someone, he was almost 19, but he couldn't be alone. His grief was even more than Tonks' and she knew that. She loved when he stayed over it was almost like old days, back in the Order. Fred even has begun to act like his old self, cracking jokes and pranking people.

"I will make up his room" Tonks replied, thankful for the reason to be alone. She didn't want him to see her crying again, and turned and left leaving him alone in the room.

"MOONY!" James called in his big booming voice, "you in?"

"Yes, in the kitchen"

James followed the voice into the kitchen where he found his friend. He walked over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Remus," he said, his voice surprisingly serious, "I need to talk to you. Can you spare a minute?"

"Of course, just let me put this away," he said indicating the book in front of him. James just stood there, emotionless, watching as Remus walked around getting ready.

"You ready yet?" James said, very impatient. Remus noting the impatience nodded, and followed him outside.

They walked in silence for a while. After a while Remus stopped walking and forced James to look at him.

"What is wrong? You haven't been this quiet since Severus was the one to comfort Lily when her owl died in the fourth year." After noticing James' face he added, "Wait is that the problem? Severus and Lily?"

"Have you seen them together?" James said angrily. He started shouting, Remus couldn't follow what he was saying, it was a madman talking.

After his rant James crumpled, leaning against something behind him. Silent sobs racked his body. Remus could only watch as his friend was in obvious distress.

"James, I will talk to her, see what is going on"

He looked up hopefully, "how?"

"Ah, Prongs you forget. Lily and I were close in school. Nothing has changed. I will talk to her for you"

James jumped up crushing his friend in an even bigger hug than before "Why didn't I think of that?" he said jumping up and down, dancing slightly. This reminded Remus of their school days.

They walked back to their homes, talking animatedly. Remus had taken to tell James about Harry, and James was commenting how much of themselves they saw in him. From what he heard, James judged that he had chosen friends better than he had.

**Sorry if this is a disappointing chapter, I still have writer's block. I hope that I can write another few chapters this weekend. They should include a Remus/Lily scene, a Fred/OC scene, and a Lily/Sev scene. Any ideas and such are always welcome**

**As always R&R, and this is FANfiction [dot net…use a little sense, I don't own this **


	7. Chapter 7: The Confrontaion

He ran. He needed to be alone. He didn't stop until he was in an empty park at the top of a hill. Furiously he sat down on a swing.

_Why did I run? _Fred thought to himself. They had been sitting at dinner. Everything thing had been all right, they were sitting, laughing. But that what was wrong, how was he supposed to laugh when George wasn't with him? Ashamed of himself he cried, not silently, there was no point being quiet. He was alone. At least he thought he was.

He felt someone rubbing his back. Assuming it was Lily or Tonks he didn't look up, but he didn't push it away. Some part of him was glad he wasn't alone. That was until he looked and saw, instead of the purple eyes that Tonks had lately or the green eyes of Lily, he saw blue eyes...

They sat there stunned. Fred had just run out, apparently without reason.

"Leave him be" Remus said looking at Lily and Tonks who made to up.

"What do you mean 'leave him be'?" Tonks said in an accusatory voice, "we can't just leave him he obvi-

"Obviously needs to be alone" Sirius finished. "Though I hate admitting he is right, Remy here is"

Remus shot him a look that said 'thank you' and 'don't ever call me that again' all at once.

"I think I may take this as a cue to leave" Severus said in a dry voice, getting up to leave, "see you all soon" Lily got up to give him a hug. Remus looked over at James noting his crest fallen voice. _This is all so much like being back at Hogwarts again. James being jealous of Lily and Severus' relationship. But this time, _he noted, _James had the girl. Didn't he?_

"I think we may leave too," Sirius barked, holding the hand of his date for the evening. They got up. _I wonder how long they will last, _Remus thought to himself. Then he mentally chastised himself; _I need to have more faith in my friend. _But history went against this; he always had a new girl.

Then James and Lily got up to leave. As Lily gave Remus a hug, he asked her if they could talk. Looking slightly bewildered and agreed turning to James telling him she would meet up with him later.

James looked at Remus with so happiness. Remus could tell he was just waiting for him to tell him everything would be ok.

Lily and Remus stood in the backyard

"What's up?" lily asked.

Reluctantly he answered, "What is going on with you and Severus?" _James better realize how hard this is for me!_

Lily looking shocked said very quickly, "We…We're just friends"

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. Sighing she said, "at least…I think we are. But why?"

"James is getting suspicious. For him it is like Hogwarts all over again"

"I…I may love him" and they both knew who he was talking about.

"What about James"

"I…I don't know. I mean I love him, but I also love James. It is just, Sev he knows me. James he…he just seems like a 16 year old still…" Lily sounded embarrassed, but she wouldn't hold anything back from Remus. They had always been close.

"Just tell him…you need to pick one. You three should all talk"

"Why are you always so logical?" she asked jokingly.

"Because you all need someone to be"

Lily laughed, but feel silent almost instantly. "I don't know what to do"

Lily explained herself, or tried to, telling him every feeling. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know how Severus feels for sure. But he seems to really love you, but so does James. Who do you love more?

That question weakened her. She fell into his arms silently saying, "I don't know"

**A/N sorry about the cliffhangers…but I can't wait to write the next chapter. As you can see I have gotten over my writer's block…but it still isn't a great chapter**

**Read and Review please **


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl

He saw blue eyes...

It was a girl. She looked about 16 or 17. She wasn't gorgeous or very pretty. Very average, but she pulled it off. Her skin wasn't blemish free; she had a few pimples on her forehead but her skin looked velvety. There were also, Fred noticed, a few freckles. There were three that fallowed her right cheek like a tear mark, each one slightly bigger than the previous one. Her hair was ever so slightly wavy and a medium brown color. He couldn't tell the length because she had a scarf wrapped around her head like a hood to fend off the slight chill. She didn't have one of those 'perfect' bodies, she was slightly heavier. But those eyes. They were beautiful, clear, blue, and full of emotion. Even though she was slightly plain he couldn't look away.

As soon as he noticed it wasn't someone he knew he tried to get up, but was stopped when gave him a hug.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, "did you leave someone behind?"

"What?"

"You're new here. I can tell. Did you leave someone at home?"

"Yeah, my twin brother, George"

"Oh. I know how you're feeling. I was part of a twin. He is still down there" when she said that Fred looked up. _She knows what I am going though! _Fred thought to himself excitedly. He started telling her about EVERYTHING that happened and she just sat there listening laughing at the right parts.

"You had the perfect death," she said, "you died laughing and fighting for what you believe in. there is nothing better than that"

Fred had never thought about it that way, but now that he did he had to agree.

"Listen to me telling you my life story. I don't even know your name!" Fred nearly shouted.

"I am Pandora, but everyone calls me Dora." She said through stifled giggles.

"Pandora? Nice name." Fred said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she said hitting him playfully, "It is a family name"

"Pure blood?"

"Yeah. But don't hold that against me"

"Why do they always name their kids the strangest things?" That last remark sent Dora into such a fit of laughter that she fell off the swing next to Fred. When he bent down to help her up she pulled him down onto the dirt next to him, then stood up and ran away. He tried to get up and follow her but slipped on a leaf on the ground.

_God I hope she didn't see that. _Fred thought, he didn't know why but he really cared about what she thought. When he looked up and saw her doubled over he cursed under his breathe.

"Here let me help you up," she said during the breaks in her laughing. He realized he liked making her laugh. And he asked if she wanted to go back to his place.

"Nothing weird, it is just the woman whose house I am staying at makes the best pumpkin pie"

"How could I possibly turn that down? She asked flashing him a big grin.

On the walk back to the Potter's house he was cracking jokes the way he did when he was with George. When they reached the house he saw James sitting in the living room looking very upset, not paying too much attention to that he brought her into the kitchen. One thing he didn't notice was that Lily wasn't to be found in the house.

**A/N don't worry my lil' readers! Nothing is wrong with Lily. She just isn't home because she is talking to Lupin. Remember from the last chapter?**

**Well I don't own anything except Dora. **

**In the next chapters you will see a Sev/James scene and a James/Lupin scene. More Fred/Dora, and maybe him bringing her to meet Tonks and Lily. **

**Thanks to all of you who have left reviews in previous chapters. Special thanks to Evenstar606 and all the ideas you've given me!!!!!**

**Please read and reviews**


	9. Chapter 9: She loves you

He just stood in the doorway looking at James. _To think all of this is my fault. I should just leave. If I truly love Lily then I should want her to be happy. And if I am her friend I should realize that to be happy she needs to be with James. As much as I love her, I can't do this to her. I need to leave._

It was once he reached this thought and began to turn to leave that James noticed Severus standing there. James started toward Severus with a manic look in his eyes.

"YOU! You ruined everything! You always did! In school when ever I started to get close to Lily YOU would come in and take her away. It was obvious you loved her even if she didn't see it. And now, NOW you come here when she is MARRIED to ME, and try to take her away. AWAY!"

The whole time James was speaking, well yelling, he was moving towards Severus and by the time he got to the last 'away' he was inches away from the greasy nose he was infamous for. But unlike when they were younger Severus didn't back away. He stood there. Then James in his fury starting punching him. But Severus just stood there. His calmness was infuriating James.

"SAY something. Explain your self! How could you do this? We were happy. You could have just stayed away. YES I was grateful that you were looking out for Harry, but no once everything was ok you just couldn't resist butting in and RUINING everything. So EXPLAIN yourself." James shouted. James knew he wasn't making sense, but you know what Lily loving Snape didn't make much sense to him either.

"James, I wont pretend to demean your intellect by denying that I love her. I do, but I am going to leave you alone. I have realized that she is happy with you no clue as to why, but she is. I don't want to ruin her happiness and even though I don't honestly care for yours I will leave you two." Severus replied with his usual sneer, and tried to leave again.

"Wait," James said, Severus noting the hint of anguish in his voice, turned, "she loves you."

That being said, James just broke down crying. But Severus was oblivious to all of this, he kept hearing in his head 'she loves you'.

A few days later found Lily and Tonks bustling about Tonks' house like worried chickens. Fred was bringing his new girlfriend over and everything had to be perfect. Lily was in the kitchen cooking and Tonks was doing anything she could. She went around cleaning and polishing. Fred and Remus were upstairs because when they tried to go downstairs Tonks would mother them, brushing their hair and fixing their clothes. They figured it was safest in their rooms.

Tonks, exhausted, sat down, as there was nothing left for her to worry over. _If only I could say the same for Lily,_ Tonks thought watching her busy herself with pans and spices and knives, _At least I don't run the risk poisoning someone. _

Chuckling to herself at her joke she thought it best not to try to help Lily in the kitchen, she was hopeless when it came to that. She was "no Molly Weasley" as Remus had so kindly put it once.

Lily, forgetting Tonks was sitting there let out a large sigh. Tonks had noticed this sigh, and many others lately. _To think she is jealous of a girl, but it must be hard for her to let go. Fred is like a son to us, and every mother's time comes when she has to let go of their child when they find love. _

Tonks had misunderstood Lily's problem, thinking it was annoyance at being replaced in Fred's heart as the main woman in his life, well afterlife. This may have been part of it, but the real thing tearing her apart was her love of two completely different men. She had spent the last few days trying to make out her feelings but she wasn't any closer than she was before.

They all lost their train of thought when they heard the cat-scream noise of the doorbell. Pandora had arrived.

**A/N wow two updates in one day! Who knows there might even be a third. **

**As always I am open to any suggestions/comments/thoughts. And I LOVE all my reviewers. So if you want my love, or if you just feel like it, please write a review…it takes two second. I love to know what you are thinking even if it is just 'omg LOVE/HATE this' or 'Fred is a BAMF'**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dinner

"Ann!" Fred said excitedly crushing her in a hug. He had taken to nicknaming her 'Ann' instead of 'Dora" since that was a named they all used to annoy Tonks. "This is Remus Lupin, my old teacher. And this is his wife, Nymphadora Tonks. Oh and this is Lily, Harry's mum. Her husband and his best mate should be here soon." Everyone stood forward when their name was called murmuring 'nice to meet you' and 'call me '.

_Pity,_ Pandora thought to herself, _He is the only one from his generation up here out of the people he knows. He must be lonely. _

James and Sirius arrived later getting death looks from Lupin for being so late. And as soon as they had entered and taken their coats off they all were shooed into the dinning room by Lily.

They all took their seats around the table. Sirius had made sure to cit next to Pandora, and even Lupin's warning looks couldn't keep him from not flirting. This only made Fred a little jealous, but he found it more entertaining then annoying because he could tell Pandora was having fun.

_There is something about her that is very familiar. _Sirius thought. She had reminded him of someone, but he couldn't recall whom.

"So where are you from?" Sirius asked. He figured that asking her a few questions might help find out who she had reminded him of.

"London, we lived right by the Ministry, both of my parents work there."

"Really?" Lupin asked, "Which department?"

"My mum is in the Department of Foreign Affairs. She mostly deals with America since she was born there. And my dad switches a lot."

"Oh, and sorry you may have said this earlier but I missed it, what is your last name?

"Demtree." This prompted a gasp from around the table. The Demtree's were one of the old pureblood families. They had been close with the Black's and Malfoy's until they had turned 'blood traitor". Sirius at one point had been betrothed to one in that family.

"Do you know a Philip Demtree?" Sirius asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes that is my father, why?"

"We were very close during school. I was to marry his sister, but then my family's opinion of her changed"

"Yes, we were called blood traitor by many purebloods. Now that I think about it, I think I have heard of you. You're the one that my father dared to lick the insides of the caldrons in the Potions Room!"

This sent the table into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh I can't believe I forgot about that. And he did it too!" screamed James.

"Yes he almost backed out of it too!" added Remus. Fred looked at Pandora with a new admiration in his eyes; she obviously came from a good line of pranksters.

Sirius, highly embarrassed, said, "I must have blocked that from my memory. I don't recall this at all."

"Even I remember this!" Lily said, "You puked after licking Avery's. Nearly hexed him because you thought he was trying to poison you."

"Oh yes! You thought he was making a potion to make your hair fall out," James said, his eyes glistening with tears from laughing.

The rest of the meal went by without a hitch. Afterwards Fred walked Pandora back to her apartment. He told her that he wished he could tell George about her.

"There is a way," she said calmly. When he looked confused she continued, "You can send him a dream." She told him that it was very simple and similar to the mirror that you used to see the living; she would show him the next day.

While he was walking back he realized one thing that we really wanted to ask her, but knew he couldn't…how did she die?

**A/N ok so I know exactly what is going to happen in the rest of the chapters. So updates should be sooner since it is all mapped out. It will be 15 chapters**

**As always read and review. Sorry if this was kind of disappointing and short but the next chapters should be better. Lots of drama for you. **


	11. Chapter 11: Albus

She grabbed his hand pulling him slightly. She had noticed that when they got close to the mirror that he wanted to stay.

"Come on Fred, we can look at the mirror another time. We have business to do."

Fred looked down at Pandora and knew she was right. "Ok, lets go."

They kept on walking till they reached the place where they could send dreams. There was a long line to get in, but they waited. By the time they go to the front they knew exactly what they were going to send.

George woke up form his dream in a fit of hysterics. Shaking himself he knew that would never happen. He looked at the picture of the girl on his bedside table. _She doesn't even know Fred, there is no way he could steal her away from him. _

George had just had a dream of his brother. But what was weird was that his brother had been with Addison, his girlfriend. There had been something different about her; he couldn't put his finger on it though. He just sat there for a bit wondering what it could mean when there was a little 'pop' next to him as Addison apparated next to him. Just looking at her he realized she had a bad dream too.

He started to say, "I had a dream you were dating my brother, Fred" at the same time she said "I thought I had lost you to my sister Pandora". They just stared at each other in shock.

"Do you have a twin sister?" George asked amazed.

"Do you have a brother?" George nodded and replied, "He died at the battle at Hogwarts two months ago"

"My twin died a year ago"

They just stood there looking at each other, not believing that they hadn't told these facts to a person they cared so much about earlier.

"What do you think the dreams means?" George finally asked.

"I think they found each other in the Afterlife."

After sending the dream Pandora, as promised, went to the mirror with Fred. What they saw shocked them beyond belief and they walked away laughing. To think that their twins were dating also!

**A/N sorry for the interruption but I wanted to let you all know that this is the last of them two for a little bit** **oh and just so you know it takes a while to get up to the Afterlife, so even though they have all been dead for 2 months they have been in the Afterlife for more like a month**

Resting his head against the tree, he just sat there. He had found this spot a week ago and he kept coming back here to think. It was secluded; no one could find him here. Thinking back he realized that it had been a month since he had entered the Afterlife

_And only one week since I found out she loves me_ Severus thought to himself. He hadn't seen her since he had found out this fact so he didn't have a real way of knowing if it was true. _Who would have thought 3 months ago that not only would I have been killed, but also I would've found out that the one person I have loved more than anything loved me back. _This made him deliriously happy and upset at the same time, for as much as she loved him she loved James as well.

A few minutes after coming to this conclusion he noticed a certain redhead making her way through the trees to where he sat.

"Sev- There you are!" she said out of breath. "I have been looking for you all morning"

Severus checked his watch and to his amazement saw it was 3pm. He was silently congratulating himself on picking such a great spot when he realized that she needed to talk.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I…" he noticed her struggling for the words, "I love you…but I…I-"

"Also love James" Severus finished for her.

"Yes. I…I just don't know what to do!" She said the last part very quickly rushing towards him hoping to be comforted.

He wrapped his arm around her but didn't say anything. Lily was saying something bit it was beyond comprehension. Her voice was muffled from cry and from the fact that her face was buried in his chest. But Severus had the feeling that even if he heard every word it wouldn't make sense to anyone but Lily. She had a tenancy to ramble when she got truly upset.

After a few moments he pushed her away slightly looking into her eyes.

Those green eyes, how they had haunted his dreams. For not only the past 17 years when she had been dead but from the day they had met as kids.

He wanted to tell her that it would all be ok, but he couldn't. When he opened his mouth to speak what he said seemed to shock Lily –and himself-.

"Maybe you should talk to Albus?" Lily stared at him wide-eyed. It wasn't that bad of an idea.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" she exclaimed, she had always been close to Albus and she used to talk to him regularly.

They spent the rest of the evening in peace. Somehow they managed not to talk about James, Harry, Severus' life, or their love. In Severus' mind this night had been perfect except for the fact that even though they didn't mention it, James was like the big pink 1000 lbs. hippogriff in the room.

As always please Review! Even if it is just "omg cool!" it really makes my day!


End file.
